


whether near or far, i am always yours

by yikescalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Fluff, M/M, MICHAEL LOVES LUKE SO GODDAMN MUCH, Muke - Freeform, THIS IS SO FLUFFY AND ADORABLE, and i finally wrote in michaels pov are u proud, and its not rly edited sorry its 2 am, at least I think so, is there even a plot? not really, its their anniversary and its a good time, oh my god this is so cute, this took me like 6 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikescalum/pseuds/yikescalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is so full of love and pure bliss, that he doesn’t even know what to do with himself. He never knew it was possible to love one human this much, but here he was, and he was sure he could love Luke even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whether near or far, i am always yours

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes its me its 1:30 in the morning and tomorrow (today) is monday so imma make this fast but my chaptered fic (a change of heart go check it out) is at a really angsty part and today sucked and i really needed to write something that wasnt going to make me cry, so here you go!!! this is so cute in my opinion and i ahvent fully read it yet bc again super late so i will fix any mistakes tomorrow!! title from end of all things by panic at the disco because what am i?? brendon urie trash!! also that song is so emo and so good and currently my fave go #check it out. 
> 
> also idk if its a universal thing so ill explain it more but in this they go to like a painting place and they give you already made pottery and such and you choose what you want and you paint it and they bake it in a kiln and then voila ur own mug with dicks drawn on it idk whatever ur cold heart desires i just wanted to make this anniversary fic a bit different than the ones where they just like go out to eat and say i love u ya know. ok love u guys !!! thanks and enjoy !!

“Psst, Luke. Luuuukee. Lukeyyyyyy. _Luke._ LUCAS. _”_ Michael yell-whispers into the ear of the boy sleeping next to him, poking him in the cheek with every repeat of his name. Luke responds with only a half-hearted grunt. “LUCAS ROBERT HEMMINGS.” Michael’s voice raises, now using both hands to squeeze his boyfriend’s face like a fish. Luke finally pries his eyes open and squints at the perpetrator before letting his eyelids close again.

“That’s not even m’ name,” he rasps, exhaust dripping from his words. Michael rolls his eyes and ruffles Luke’s bedhead.

“LUCAS.” Michael is getting antsy, no longer whispering, but not yelling. More like projecting.

“Do you have an inside voice?” Luke mumbles, wriggling out of the older boys grasp and onto his stomach, covering his head with his pillow. Michael didn’t even know why he was trying to sleep anymore; he had to know that with his stubbornness, the notion was futile.  
  
“Do you know what today is?” Michael prods. Today is special and he’s not letting Luke’s debby downer attitude get in the way.

“Let Luke Sleep Day.” he deadpans, voice muffled by the mattress. Michael is done being nice.

“No, you rude fucker. It’s our damn anniversary and I have a day planned out and I want to get started early but you’re being an ass so get the hell up so you can enjoy the wonderful day that your CARING and LOVING boyfriend set up.” Michael proclaims, yanking the duvet off of Luke and pushing him off the bed. He lands with a thud and a groan on the thankfully carpeted floor, and then another groan as he gets clothes thrown at his face.

“I knew you were going to take forever to get up so I pre-planned your outfit and I have coffee going so just put on the clothes and meet me in the kitchen.” He finishes with a smile, yanking Luke off the ground and kissing him on the cheek before dashing out of their room. Luke just smiles fondly to himself and follows Michael’s directions.

\--

When Luke clunks down the hallway of their shared apartment and into the kitchen, Michael forces a mug into his hands and they sit down at the kitchen table together.

“One cream and one and a half sugars, just the way you like it.” Michael beams. “So are you excited?” He asks, lacing his fingers with Luke’s hand not occupied by coffee. Luke smiles and nods and sips the hot drink, content washing over his chiseled face.

“Quite,” he complies, rubbing his thumb over Michael’s before disconnecting them to grab his phone out of his pocket to check the time. “Jesus, it’s only 9 A.M., what the hell did Michael Clifford plan that he willingly got out of bed before noon to do?” the blonde jokes.

“You’ll see,” Michael prompts, an impish grin spreading across his face. “Now finish your coffee so that we can get this day rolling and have a shit ton of fun!” He yells. Luke just chuckles and raises the mug to his lips, not even mad that he was awoken and forced into this ordeal.

\--

“Where to?” Luke asks, buckling his seatbelt. Michael rolls his eyes.

“When will Luke understand the concept of a surprise? More information right after this commercial break!” he announces in his best newscaster voice. Luke just smacks Michael on the arm and laughs, and that makes the blue haired boy laugh.

“Come on, let’s just enjoy today. It’s all about us and it will be great because I love you so much.” Michael proclaims.

“Damn, are you a tree?” Luke asks.

 “What?”

“Because you’re really sappy.” Luke bursts out laughing at his own joke and Michael just flips him off, putting the car into gear and driving off.

\--

They pull into the parking lot of a tiny, quaint building, one that causes Luke’s cerulean eyes to light up with recognition.

“The place we had our first date!” Luke exclaims, his face breaking out in a smile. Michael nods and grins too.

“Remember? ‘Dinner dates are too mainstream, let’s go get fuckin’ breakfast.’” Luke recalls, laughing at the sweet memory.

“Well, let’s go get some fuckin’ breakfast!” Michael yells, jumping out of the car. He runs over to Luke’s side and opens his door, bowing. “M’ lady,” he says, imitating a butler. Luke shakes his head and steps out of the car, leading the way towards the little café with Michael running after.

\--

“So, what are you going to get?” Michael asks, perusing the menu. Luke just hums, engrossed in the menu himself. Michael steals casual glances at the boy he gets to call his boyfriend, and he’s in awe at just how effortlessly beautiful he is. When he runs his hair through his blonde fringe—Michael secretly misses the quiff—he looks like a model, and Michael thinks it’s the most adorable thing when he scratches at his scruffy beard when deep in thought.

Once they ordered and got their food—twelve pancakes and two orders of bacon to split between them—they reminisced about their first date here. They were just two scared and confused teenagers then, so much has changed. They laugh about how Michael had spilt his drink on himself, how Luke got scared when Michael tried to hold his hand, and when they shared their first kiss in the tiny bathroom in the back.

“What a romantic first kiss, in the bathroom of a restaurant and surrounded by fecal matter.” Michael sighs, a mock dreamy sound to his voice. Luke throws his head back laughing.

“Yep, and remember, you bit my tongue when we tried to French kiss, and then when I complained you passed it off as some kink and told me I was sheltered.” He giggles. Michael’s face reddens but he laughs right along.

“Hey, we can’t forget when you tried to take off your shirt but it got caught on your head and needed my help to fix it!” The older boy points out. Luke squints in embarrassment, but a grin still tugs at his lips. Michael had forgotten how many memories this small hole-in-the-wall café held, and was so glad he decided to bring Luke back.

\--

Once back in the car, Luke settles back into his seat and yawns.

“Hey!” Michael accuses. “You can’t be tired, we still have an entire day ahead of us, so chug an energy drink or something because we’re riding out the whole day and you’re going to like it!” He points a finger at Luke who raises his hands in mock surrender.

“Okay, okay, I’m not tired. Look,” Luke says, pointing at his grinning face.

“Good.” Michael settles, pulling out of the parking lot.

A few minutes later, they arrive at their next destination. It was a place that Luke doesn’t recognize but Michael seems excited about. He grabs Luke’s hand and drags him in, promising him he’d have fun. He opens the door to reveal some sort of painting shop thing, and Luke is perplexed but interested.

“It’s like where they give you already made pottery and you paint it and stuff, and then they bake it in a kiln for you. My mom used to drag me here and I thought it’d be kind of funny to take you. But we don’t have to stay if you don’t want to,” Michael explains, his cheeks heating up with fear that Luke thought it was stupid. Luke shook his head and pulls him to a little table in the back.

“No! I love it, it looks like it could be fun.” Luke reassures, grabbing Michael’s face and kissing him, ignoring the offhanded looks some middle aged ladies shoot their way. Luke ends up choosing a mug to paint and Michael chooses a butter dish. (“Why the hell did you choose a butter dish?” “I don’t know, maybe we need something to put our butter in. Did you ever think of that, Luke?”)

They then grab smocks, and Luke chooses the purple and pink flowery one to bestow upon Michael, and Michael picks out the children’s one covered in cats for Luke. They settle at their little table and begin to paint. They both try to mess each other’s up by elbowing the other’s arm while they’re working, but eventually get in to the task at hand, even if they’re not very good. Luke tries to paint a flower on his mug, but it goes horribly wrong, so he just covers it with blue paint and writes “Michael & Luke 4ever” on it. Michael doesn’t even try and just ends up covering his with dicks, but per Luke’s request that they didn’t have a “dick-covered butter dish” in their home, so he paints over it with black and messily draws the 5 Seconds of Summer tally logo on it.

“A punk rock butter dish that also promotes our band.” Michael proclaims, holding it up with pride. Luke throws his head back with laughter, and they take their masterpieces to the front to be baked in the kiln. They nod as the old woman at the front desk tells them they’ll be ready at 2 tomorrow, and Michael pays her and they leave.

Luke wraps his arm around Michael’s waist and leans his head on his shoulder as they walk side by side back to the car. Michael smiles warmly, glad to have never outgrown the amazing feeling he gets every single time Luke touches him.

“Where to next?” Luke asks once again. Michael just hums and latches his arm around his waist.

\--

Michael stops the car right next to a park and hops out. They get to the little playground near them and plop down on the swings, their lanky bodies much too large to truly fit, but they do it anyway.

“We have a few hours to kill before we have to leave for our next event – which I’m positive you’ll love – so I decided we could just chill at the park for a bit like we used to when we were younger.” Michael sighs. They push themselves off the ground and swing back and forth, and again start to muse over the times when they were just kids. They were instantly transported to the time between year nine and year ten when they had just started to become friends. It was kind of awkward to go from mortal enemies to best friends who always hang out at the others house, so they would always meet at the park and talk. That’s when they first started to realize that their feelings towards each other were a little more than platonic. Michael imagines that if you were to tell his year nine self that he’d be head over heels in love with Luke Hemmings, then he probably would’ve laughed in your face – then probably punched you. But that was the truth, and in the wise words of One Direction, Michael can’t believe just how fast the night changes.

“I have an idea! Let’s have a competition to see who can swing the fastest, and who can jump off the swing and land the best!” Luke proposes, his face lighting up as though he just discovered the secret to life.

“How old are you, five?” Michael scoffs.

“You’re just afraid you’re going to lose,” Luke points out, grinning mischievously. Michael, who has a bit of a competitive side, can’t stand to be beat, so he agrees. And the two grown men begin to rapidly pump their legs to see who could swing the fastest. Children walking past stared at the two large guys furiously swinging, one with bright blue hair and the other too tall for his own good. But Luke and Michael didn’t care.

Also, Michael hated to be the sappy one, but he’s so glad he agreed because the way Luke’s hair is flying through the wind and how happy and excited he looks is arguably the most beautiful thing he’s ever see, and he wishes he could bottle up this moment so he could never forget.

Eventually, they both reach maximum swinging speed, and they both launch themselves off. Michael wins, Luke’s mile long limbs being a disadvantage, causing him to land in a heap on the ground. Michael bursts out laughing as he lands beside him, and lies down next to him. They stare at the sky as other people stare at them, then they realize it’s probably strange for two men to be lying down in the mulch on a playground, so they jump up. They brush the dirt off each other, and Michael uses this opportunity to smack Luke’s ass. Luke turns beet red and Michael loves making Luke flustered. Michael checks his phone for the time, noticing they still have a little over an hour.

“Are you hungry?” he asks.

“Yeah a bit, but we don’t have time to go out to eat before our next thing, do we?” Luke answers, wiping off the dirt stuck to his inner thighs.

“Good thing I brought food!” Michael exclaimed, rushing back to the car and grabbing the bag of food he had packed that morning and running back. Luke cocks an eyebrow.

“Has that been in your car this whole day?” he wonders. Michael hits his arm.

“Oh shut up, it’s not anything that could go bad. But if you insist, I will put away my romantic picnic and we can sit on the ground until we have to leave.” Michael argues, crossing his arms.

“Oh, let’s go sit down you big drama queen,” Luke rolls his eyes, dragging Michael towards the green fields. They decide on a little secluded area about half a mile away from the playground, and Michael unfurls the blanket he brought, plopping down onto it. He pats the ground next to him and Luke follows suit. He pulls out two peanut butter sandwiches, a bag of chips, a couple of apples, some cookies he bought at the store, and then two sodas.

“Michael, this is the most beautiful and romantic lunch I’ve ever eaten! You must’ve slaved over it for hours!” Luke mocks, placing a hand over his heart. The blue haired boy throws a handful of chips at him then flips him off.

“Shut the fuck up, I’m not a chef. I at least had the decency to bring you a red apple because I know they’re your favorite. But I can very well take that apple and shove it down your throat if you’d like?” Michael threatens, tossing the possible weapon up and down. Luke groans and accepts his food, and they begin to eat.

(“I feel like I’m eating primary school lunch again.” “Never insult my wonderful meal like that ever again.”)

Once again, Michael starts to admire how Luke looks even in this crude setting. He just looks so _cute_ sitting with his long legs crossed underneath him and scarfing down the elementary foods he packed. He just loves this juvenile aura that Luke has about him, one that he hasn’t seen in a really long time. With the extreme stress of being in a world famous band, they all kind of lost their connection with their true inner kids, but Luke took it the hardest. What with being the youngest but also being the front man of the group, Luke was always expected the most out of, and he had to grow up fast. It made Michael so happy though now to see him regaining that, to be reliving all of their childhood memories, to be doing stupid adolescent things like having swing competitions and eating school-like lunches. And Michael is over the moon that he gets to experience that with him.

Once they finish and throw away all their food, Michael states that they have about twenty minutes before they have to leave, so they decide to take a little walk. Michael drops the stuff off at the car and they begin to walk. Luke laces their fingers together and leans his head on his shoulder for the second time that day. It was a funky way to walk, what with Luke being taller, but they made it work. Michael’s heart was about to explode with fondness, as he walks through nature holding the love of his lives’ hand, chatting about nothing and everything.

“Did you know that I love a lot?” Luke asks Michael, making his heart swell.

“I did in fact know that.” Michael answers, giving his boyfriend’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“No but like, I love you so much that it’s kinda scary,” the blonde reiterates, craning his head to stare at Michael.

“I love you so much that it’s _really_ scary,” Michael tops, pressing his lips against the younger boy’s forehead before pressing them to his mouth. Luke responds quickly, unlatching their lips for a second to untangle their bodies. Michael whimpers, and Luke laughs.

“Someone’s impatient,” he jokes, and Michael groans. Luke chuckles again, and wraps his arms around the blue-haired boy’s waist before slotting their lips back together. Michael smiles into the kiss, latching his arms together behind Luke’s head and playing with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. They stand there, in the middle of a park, making out until Michael’s phone alarm that he had set buzzed. He detaches himself from Luke who whines, and Michael grumbles about _who’s the impatient one now._ He pulls out his phone and turns off the alarm before sliding it back into his tight jeans pocket.

“Now as much as I love a heated makeout session in a park as the next guy, if we don’t leave now we’re gonna be late.” Michael jokes, and Luke laughs. They fold their hands together once more and walk towards the car. On the way there, they stumble across a jogger with her dog. Luke gasps, and of course he makes them ask if they can pet it. The jogger complies, and they both squat to pet the adorable golden retriever, Luke in total awe of the adorable dog. It was the most endearing thing Michael has ever seen. The dog was pretty cute too.

“Ya know,” Michael ponders as they finally make it back to the car and hop in. “I’d really like to get a dog someday. Of course when the whole band scene dies down just a bit.” Luke nods in agreement.

“Yeah I would too. If we ever got one, I’d want one of those like really wrinkly ones. What are they called? Sharpei’s? Yeah, one of those,” Luke laughs, eyes sparkling as he thinks about his future dog. Michael’s stomach flips at the word _we_. As in _together_. The _both_ of them.

“But I’ve heard from a lot of people that taking care of a puppy is just like taking care of a baby, if not worse.” He laughs.

“Eh, I wouldn’t  really mind a baby much,” Michael tries, knowing he’s treading on possibly dangerous ground. They’d talked about their future here and there and decided they couldn’t either really see one without each other, but they hadn’t quite talked about anything beyond that. Luke thinks for a moment, and Michael’s cheeks burn, afraid he’s ruined their day. But after a second, he speaks.

“Yeah, I don’t think I would mind either,” Luke breathes. Michael holds back a sigh of relief. “I especially wouldn’t mind one with you.” Luke tacks on, turning his head to glance at Michael, a sheepish smile painting his beautiful face. Michael didn’t know it was possible, but his love for this stupid blonde boy just quadrupled.

\--

Michael pulls into a parking garage, with a perplexed Luke asking numerous questions.

“Well, I thought to end a perfect day, we would go out with a bang celebrating what really brought us together in the first place – music.” Michael prefaces, and Luke’s eyebrows furrow together, daring to understand but not wanting to be let down. Michael quickly pulls out his wallet then two concert tickets, handing one to Luke.

“I bought us Green Day tickets!” he exclaims, and Luke’s face illuminates with pure excitement and joy.

“I totally forgot they were going on this new tour! I haven’t seen them since I was like ten!” Luke shrieks.

“I know!” Michael nods, smiling wide. Luke’s face quickly turns dark though. “Michael Gordon Clifford if you are fucking messing with me I will fight you so hard into next week.”

“Luke Robert Hemmings, I swear to God these are real tickets, and you can beat the living shit out of me if they’re not.” Michael laughs, holding his hands up in mock surrender. Luke shrieks again, his face again alight with the unadulterated excitement that came with seeing his favorite childhood band and the thing that brought him and the person he loved most together. Michael cherishes this moment, he would buy a million Green Day tickets if that meant that he could see Luke this purely joyful and excited. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go rock out with our socks out!” Michael exclaims, hopping out of the car. Luke groans at his pun, but grabs his hand and runs toward the venue.

They weave their way through the crowd of countless emos and many middle aged dads, trying their best to go unnoticed. Finally they arrive at their seats – pretty good one’s if Michael does say so himself – and they wait for the concert to start. Luke is squeezing Michael’s hand hard, taking his lip ring in between his teeth and chewing on it in anticipation. Michael is really excited to see Green Day too, but if he’s honest, he’s more excited to see Luke happy. God, he’s whipped.

The opening act of the show comes on and they’re pretty good, and Michael and Luke just enjoy listening. Michael watches Luke as his boyfriend listens, nodding his head and swaying his hips to the beat. Michael loves how much Luke loves music. His passion for it is part of what made Michael fall in love with him in the first place. The way that no matter what kind it is Luke probably loves it Michael thinks speaks volumes about him, and just loves that.

Finally, Green Day make their grand appearance, and Michael can see Luke’s eyes light up with pure exhilaration even in the dark of the arena. Michael is just as ecstatic, and when the first strum of the guitar rings through the room, he forgets everything. Mesmerized by the sleek movements of Billy Joe Armstrong dancing around the stage in real life in front of them, Michael and Luke are transported back to sitting in Luke’s bed, watching these concerts on a small laptop screen. But now that he’s here in the same room, they’ve never been happier. They dance together and scream every lyric, and they are on cloud nine.

\--

“THAT WAS FUCKING AMAZING!” Luke hollers, digging his fingers into Michael’s hand as they skip – yes, skip – back to the car. Michael agrees in the same loud voice, they’re hearing having been screwed up in the unbelievable loud concert. They get in the car and Michael is en route back to their shared apartment. Luke goes on and on about his favorite parts and how amazing of a technique Billy Joe has, and that he wished Ashton could’ve been there to witness Tre Cool play in person. Michael agrees and lets him ramble, glad to ever listen to him talk about his passions. But after a bit, all the activities of today catch up to the younger boy, and he begins to yawn, which turns into fighting his eyelids, which turns into leaning his head against the cool glass of the window pane and “resting his eyes” (sleeping). Michael wishes that he didn’t have to drive so that he could watch Luke sleep. Is that creepy? It’s creepy. But Michael doesn’t care.

\--

They pull into the parking lot for their apartment, and Luke is out cold. Michael tries a couple of times to nudge him awake, but the younger boy just groans and asks for “five more minutes.” Michael doesn’t have the heart to wake him up, so he walks to Luke’s side of the car and unbuckles him. He turns around so his back is towards Luke and slides him on his back, umphing when he stands up, taking in the considerably taller boys’ full weight. He hooks his arms underneath Luke’s knees, nudges the car door closed with his foot, and trudges into their apartment building. Ignoring the looks of the few people in the lobby at 1 A.M. staring at a man with a larger man wrapped around him, Michael makes his way to the elevator. He tries his hardest to not hit Luke’s head on the ceiling, but it’s hard to gauge how low to bend, and ends up bumping the blonde’s head against the elevator frame. He grunts in Michael’s ear unconsciously, and it’s all Michael can do to not burst out laughing. He thinks Luke in this vulnerable state is the most adorable thing, but he also cherishes it, knowing that Luke wouldn’t trust many others in this way.

Finally, they make it back to their apartment, and Michael has to shift Luke’s weight to one side so that he can unlock it. He ducks the appropriate amount this time and silently cheers himself for it. He stomps the few extra steps to their bedroom, Luke’s weight taking a toll on his strength, and plops him down onto the mattress.

“Lukey, we’re home,” Michael whispers, wiping Luke’s sweaty hair off his forehead and kissing it. He desperately needed to shower, but there was no way in hell he could get Luke to do that at this point, so he settled that he would let him sleep and change the sheets in the morning.

Michael shimmies out of his sweaty black skinnies and tosses them to the ground before shedding his shirt. He makes his way back to Luke and wiggles his butt out of his skinnies, cursing that he chose them for him this morning, as they were quite difficult to pull off when they’re skin tight and sticky with sweat. “Hey sweetie, can you lift your ass for me so I can help you get these off?” Michael asks in a hushed tone. Luke doesn’t say anything, just holds himself up a bit to help. He finally manages to wriggle them off, followed by Luke’s equally sweaty band tee. Once they were both in their boxers, Michael flicks on a lamp and turns off the overhead light, and crawls into bed. He situates himself behind Luke, pulling the covers over both of them, and wrapping his arms tight around the blonde boy that he loved so dearly. He kisses behind Luke’s ear softly and hugs him close, and Michael’s heart exploded when he Luke smiles warmly even in his deep sleep.

“Happy anniversary, babe.” Michael whispers before turning off the lamp.

“Mmm, love you Mikey,” Luke grumbles. Michael is so full of love and pure bliss, that he doesn’t even know what to do with himself. He never knew it was possible to love one human this much, but here he was, and he was sure he could love Luke even more.

“I love you too, Lukey.”


End file.
